titans lost
by Ljstarlight
Summary: Sequel to new titan or new enemy. Read it first. It's been Two years since Beast boy died Blackcross hasn't seen the titans since. What happens when his new mentor sends him home and the Tower is in ruins and the titans gone. With the help of a certain blond Blackcross will stop at nothing to find out what happened? Can he trust her, will she be his redemption or destruction? BBXRA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Titans Lost

It had been two years since Beast Boy's death. Blackcross had been in Quadralithion since the day before his funeral. Blackcross woke up as the sun shone through his window. He was now living in Albatross's temple and had been for the past two years, learning to control his new powers.

The sun on Quadralithion, unlike that of Earth, was a slate blue color so it gave everything a pale look. Blackcross got up, stretched, and went to freshen up. After he was done, he got dressed. He now wore a black hooded cloak that was frayed at the end instead of a trench coat. He also wore black body armor over a black shirt and black shorts. The last thing he put on was his parents' executioner's mask, which he adopted after his parents' death twelve years ago.

Blackcross then walked out of his room into the temple's hall. The temple was a shade of dark gray. There were no windows to show even the slightest bit of the blue sun, being his room was the only room that had a window. The only light that showed in the temple was given off by torches that lined the walls with a green flame, giving the place an eerie feel. Blackcross made his way down the hall to the Alter of Albatross, where all of his training took place with Albatross himself.

The first year had been the hardest for Blackcross learning to control his powers, as well as other understandable problems that he had to deal with. Once Blackcross made it to the altar, he grabbed a torch from the wall and lit two pyres that were on either of it and then proceeded to put the torch back and bow before the altar.

As soon as he bowed down, the flames on the pyres rose ten feet tall, and green smoke filled the altar. When the smoke cleared, Albatross was standing before him. "Rise," he said in his usual demonic voice.

Blackcross did as he was instructed. "So, what's on the agenda today?" he asked. He had been given the responsibility of taking the souls of the dead on Quadralithion and Earth. Though he never returned to Earth in his form, he had in an astral form. He had quickly gained the a reputation on both dimensions as Blackcross the Reaper because his astral form resembled that of what a child would think the "Grim Reaper" should look like.

As the mutual bond went, the souls of the living were handled by Albatross. "Your training is complete, Andrew. It is time for you to leave now," Albatross said.

"I do not understand," replied Blackcross. "There is still a lot more for me to learn."

"And you will in time, but now you need to return to Earth. Your family needs you," Alabatross replied.

At those words Andrew became very worried. Had things gotten bad that the Titans needed my help? he wondered. "I understand," he replied. "I'll leave immediately."

"Every action has a consequence. Remember your training," Albatross said before vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

Blackcross returned to his room to pack the few belongings he had. He picked up his cross key chain and put it in his pocket as he packed his clothes into a small backpack. Then he put his hand out with his palm facing downwards, and four skeletal hands ripped a hole in the floor. Andrew then stepped through the hole. As soon as he did, the hole closed.

Andrew now emerged on the outskirts of Jump City. He made his way to Titans Tower, his second home. As soon as he got to the bay, he knew something was wrong. He stared in horror at what was once the tower, now sitting in the middle of the bay in ruins.

He used his power to transport to the island. Then he ran as fast as he could through the ashen entrance that stood crookedly, leading into the tower. As he made his way through it, he saw the inside was as bad as the outside. It was in shambles. Once he arrived into the common room, he was shocked to say the least his family was gone and his house looked like it had been hit from a bomb explosion.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blackcross saw a flash of blonde hair go by and knew that he wasn't alone. He was distracted momentarily so he didn't notice the small mechanical device that was flying above his head, projecting a beam of light around him.

A computerized voice suddenly declared IDENTITY CONFIRMED, and the small device fell to the floor, causing Blackcross to jump in surprise. A second later, a prerecorded video of Cyborg appeared on its mini screen.

"Blackcross, if you are watching this then it means that the Titans are no more. After Beast Boy's death and your departure, the team wasn't the same anymore. Egos flared and tempers clashed, and we couldn't hold it together anymore. None of us kept in contact."

"Before we went our separate ways Raven and I made this video for you in case it came to this." As soon as the video said that, a box extended from the floor and rose to chest level. The box slid open revealing a chain necklace made of black metal with a black and red cross hanging on it, just like his key chain.

"I can not tell you what mystical powers Raven put into it, but I made it so that it will show you everything that led to the Titans split up. The longer you wear it, the more it will show you," the prerecording said. "And take care of yourself, we miss you, buddy," Cyborg said sadly. With that, the screen went blank.

Blackcross picked up the chain and put it around his neck. When he looked up, he immediately saw the blonde hair flashing pass him again. He quickly conjured his scythe and turned around, ready to fight his stalker. As soon as he turned, he saw a girl half crouched behind the shredded sofa. Her hair was a radiant blond and her eyes were blue.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm Blackcross the Reaper," he answered.

"Why are you here? And what was that tape all about?" the girl questioned.

"I'm a Titan," Blackcross said simply, not answering the latter. "I have every right to be here. Do you know what happened here? Do you know why this place got bombed?"

"No, that's why I'm here," replied the girl, standing up. "I'm not sure what to do now, though."

"Me neither, but all I know is the Titans are lost and I have to bring them back," Blackcross said with determination in his voice. Then he put his backpack down and started to walk away. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, though it was more of a command. The girl hesitated for a moment. Then she started to walk alongside him.

They walked through the isolated common room and out of the tower. "Just a warning, if you betray me or try to hurt them again, when I'm done with you I'll make you wish you were trapped in stone again,Terra," Blackcross said coldly.

Terra was taken aback at the fact that he knew her name. "Look," she snapped, regret evident in her voice, "I want to make things right, okay? The Titans treated me like family and I am fully aware I threw it back in their face. I made too many mistakes in the past. How do you know my name anyway?" she asked suspiciously.

"The Titans told me. I also know what you did, and your powers," replied Blackcross.

"What powers do you have?" Terra asked.

"I hold power over life and death," Blackcross answered.

"Oh. That makes sense," Terra muttered. "So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Like I said, the Titans are lost, and we need to bring them back together, but we are going to need some help. Starting with...Beast Boy," said Blackcross solemnly.

Terra swallowed. "But how? He's…dead."

"I'm a Necromancer. I can bring him back."


	2. Chapter 2 Anger issues

A/N sorry this chapter took so long I'll try to be quicker with my updates from now on.

Chapter 2: Anger Issues

"Where are we going?" asked Terra, making an effort of running quicker to catch up.

"We're going to get Beast Boy back," Blackcross replied. He seemed to be running faster purposely.

"That's not what I meant," retorted Terra flatly, pausing to change her pace into a slow jog.

Blackcross sighed, exasperated. "We're going to see my mentor," he responded. "Now no more questions." Pausing before an alley, he shifted slightly so only a side angle of him faced the darkness creeping through. Then, conjuring his syth again, he worked swiftly at slashing through the open air to create a portal. He and Terra walked through it.

Terra and Blackcross emerged from the portal back into the temple. He glanced around at the familiar surroundings of his room.

"Where are we now?" Terra wondered.

Blackcross was by now a bit more than annoyed at her constant questioning. He spun on his heel to face her. "Let's get something straight," he snapped. "I don't trust you enough, Terra, if you want my trust you have to earn it and, until then, I'm only telling you the bare essentials, nothing more."

Terra was taken aback at his sudden outburst. "It was only a question!" she argued loudly. "You don't have to take so much to heart. And I don't need your trust."

Searching for his next words, Blackcross came to the conclusion it was best to neglect her comment and chose to lead them out of the room and to Albatross's altar. "Follow my lead," he said once they got to the altar.

Like before, Blackcross took a torch and lit one of the pyres. He then handed the torch to Terra and watched warily as she did the same. He took the torch from her and put it back on the wall before bowing at the altar. Terra followed suit.

A moment later, Albatross appeared, taking shape in his signature eerie form. "Rise," he called out.

Hearing his demonic voice clawing for order left a shiver run down Terra's spine. They both stood up almost steadily.

"Albatross, I need Beast Boy's soul," said Blackcross briskly, not willing to waste time's display.

"Andrew, you know life only flows in one direction," replied Albatross serenely.

"Not for you," said Blackcross, almost accusingly, to add to that.

"Even I am bound by laws," Albatross rumbled, evaporating a cloud surrounding him before it rose and spread once more.

"Then there is nothing we can do?" Blackcross asked dejectedly.

Alabatross looked over towards Terra's direction. Her blonde hair seemed to slump along with her profile, almost parting to the left.

"I didn't say that," responded Albatross. "But, Andrew, are you sure you want to go through with this? The price will not be one of convenience."

"I have to," Blackcross said defiantly.

"Very well," decided Albatross. "You may leave temporarily. I need to speak with the girl privately, and then I will proceed to take you to what you seek."

Reluctantly, Blackcross drifted out of the room, leaving the door almost ajar.

"Terra Markov," Albatross demanded, "Step forward."

A terrified Terra obeyed, trembling slightly.

"Do not be afraid," he said. The air appeared to be changing shape around them. "I know what it is you seek. You wish for redemption…redemption from a troubled past."

Terra nodded. "I want to make things right. The Titans were the closest thing I had to a family," she explained.

"A will strong enough to remain faithful to those loyal to you from the start. A quality you and Andrew have in common," Albatross observed. "Gain his trust and he shall lead you to redemption just as you shall lead him. But be warned: your past will tempt you again...and him."

"Slade," Terra responded venomously. "Why must he be alive?"

"Just remember that the choice is yours," said Albatross. "Now, I suppose in order for you to earn your redemption, you will need me to grant you your powers back," Albatross placed a hand on her head tenderly, and it glowed with an enhancing aura.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow. Just as suddenly as they shifted color, a massive earthquake rumbled to life and shook the whole temple.

"Control it!" said Albatross encouragingly.

"Ugh!" she squeezed her eyes shut, mentally reaching out to steady her composure and the momentum it was passing through.

As instantly as the earthquake started, it paused and made up its mind to remain that way.

"Thank you," she replied, bowing directly at Albatross before hurrying back to the original headquarters.

As soon as she stepped inside Blackcross's room, he aimed a glare at her. "What happened?" he demanded.

Albatross appeared next to Terra. "All is well," he said steadily.

"NO! Everything is not all right! I will not stand by while my family dies. I WILL NOT BE MANIPULATED. NEVER AGAIN!" screamed Blackcross, loosing what little control he had left.

His eyes glowed gray as green steam radiated from his whole body. Skeletons started rising from the ground. Spirits made their way to emerge from the steam, and decay projected from the ground under his feet.

"What-what did I-what's happening?" Terra's voice squealed out before dying at her throat.

The chain around Blackcross's neck started to spark with dark energy. All of his power stopped. Blackcross fell to his knees, clutching his head and roaring in agony. A moment later, he lost consciousness, and his chain started to glow a soft white. Around them Earth's rotation appeared to spin the opposite way, swaying back and forth.

Albatross bent down and inspected the chain. "Clever Titans," he mused.

"What just happened?" questioned Terra. "Is he…dead?"

"No," Albatross answered simply. "He's having a vision."

Inside Blackcross's mind

The last thing Blackcross had remembered was Terra causing an earthquake. The aftermath felt blank. Blackcross was touching the feelings he had when he projected his Astral form. As he slowly sat up in the black atmosphere, he realized two things. First, he was not in Quadralithion anymore. Second, he was either dreaming, having a vision, or reliving a memory.

After sitting up and looking around, he noted he couldn't have been dreaming since he didn't remember falling asleep, and he couldn't be having a vision because visions were never this clear and seemed to almost always be vague and cryptic.

But after such realizations, only one thought plagued Blackcross. If he truly was reliving a memory, then the question was whose memory was he reliving? And why?

After Blackcross had passed out, Terra practiced at using her powers for the first time since what seemed a decade and cautiously lay him on the bed. She then turned to Albatross. "Should we be concerned with his current state?"

"No," replied Albatross. "He is not in any real danger, but for now let him sleep."

Terra wasn't so certain she could trust Albatross. Besides his demonic voice, something else about him frightened her. She wasn't even sure she could trust Blackcross. He seemed cold, calculating, and emotionless. All of which were qualities of a certain empath she once knew and envied.

Although Albatross had given Terra her powers back, she couldn't figure out why his specific reason why. The more she thought about all that had happened over the past twelve hours, the more puzzled and the more of a headache she was getting.

Albatross picked up on her confusion and uncertainty. "Come child," he said. "We have much to discuss. You have many questions for which I have answers." And with that, Albatross led the way back to the altar, and Terra slowly followed, allowing Blackcross to catch up on his "sleep."

**A/N: second chapter of the sequel. Hopefully you read and liked, once more special thanks to Slytherin-Hunter of Artemis.**


End file.
